


It's always a good day with you

by 1destielplease



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Darren - Fandom, chris - Fandom, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crisscolfer!daddies, daddies!crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves his family. His life is great and he wouldn't have it any other  way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always a good day with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something I tried to write. It's my first time okay? Fluff is all I have to say.

Chris hissed in pain as he sucked on his index finger. He burned himself while trying to flip the hamburger meat on the grill. Chris has tried not to curse for reasons being of his family but sometimes he needs to get it out and that's usually when he locks himself in the bathroom and curses ten different curse words under his breath before leaving the bathroom like he hadn't just cursed like a sailor. Chris continued to flip the hamburger meat and gently sucked on his finger to ease some of the pain. Smiling a little, he felt arms wrap around his waist and someone place their chin on his neck. Immediately he knew Darren had heard him in frustration.

 

"Having a hard time?" Darren said smiling cheekily.

 

"Shush you. I burned my finger" Chris said holding his index finger so Darren could inspect it. "Hmm, does someone need a kiss to make it feel better?" Chris pouted playfully and nodded. His husband brought his lips closer to Chris's finger and place a gentle kiss on the top.

 

"All better?"

 

"Much better" Chris grinned and turned his body so he was facing Darren and settle his arms around his shoulders. He looked into Darren's eyes and it only reminded him of the first time he met him. His eyes were the most captivating thing and he loved it.

 

"My lips hurt. I think I need another one of your kisses to make it all better" Chris said now puckering his lips.

 

Darren threw his head back and laughed loudly. He pressed his lips to Chris's and smiled into the kiss. "Ewww! Papa! Daddy! Thas' gross" Chris pulled away and looked at their 4 year old daughter Chrissy. It was Darren's idea to name her Chrissy and honestly, Chris loved the name. "Oh but baby, daddy is just showing papa how much he loves him" Darren said, crouching down to Chrissy's eye level. He suddenly picked up Chrissy in his arms and spun her in the air. "Daddy! Daddy! Stop! She giggled. "Hey! No fair!" Kevin said while putting his toy truck on the ground and crossing his arms. "I want to be carried to" Chris chuckled and opened his arms as an invitation for Kevin to be spun in the air like his baby sister. Both fathers' put their kids down and smiled at each other.

 

They never thought they would find true love and let alone, never thought they would be able to have their own family. When Chris met Darren he knew that they would end up together, after all, once you find your soulmate, you're no longer one. You're a team, and Chris loved his partner and he loved his kids. "Alright! Daddy's hungry, let's go wash up so we can help papa set the plates yeah?" Kevin and Chrissy ran back inside the house and Darren kissed his husband before going off after them. Chris sighed and looked up at the sky. When has his life been so perfect?

 

 

*

 

 

"Mhhmmhtshis isae moof " "Darling don't talk with your mouth full" "Sorry papa but tis' are good!" His excited four year old said. Chrissy was getting so much better at pronouncing her vowels and she even learned how to write her whole name! She knew her abc's and she even knew how to spell 'television'. Darren and Chris loved watching Kevin and Chrissy study together. Chrissy would be going to kindergarten soon and Kevin was already in kindergarten so he would teach her everything he learned at school. Chris remembered one time when Darren was at work and Chris came home early to pick up the kids at daycare and when he brought them home, the first thing they did was go to their rooms and Kevin read Chrissy 'Cat in the Hat.' Chrissy loved books and Kevin was so excited to read it to her. He said he felt like a 'big boy' now that he knew how to read. Chris recorded the events before him and sent the video to Darren. When Darren came home, they both watched it together and smiled lovingly at their children.

 

"Well darling, I am a pretty good cook right?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Daddy's burgers aren't vat' good"

 

"Hey! I'll have you know I make a pretty mean pasta!" Darren complained as he nuzzled his face into Chrissy's side. Chrissy laughed and pushed her daddy's face away. "No daddy. You can't cook. But I like the cupcakes you make!" Darren laughed and sloppily kissed his daughters cheek. "I'm sure Kevin disagrees" Darren looked at Kevin who was about to bite his burger. "Sorry daddy but papa wins" he said shrugging. Chris laughed at Darren's pouty face and leaned over to poke his cheek. "I love your pasta" Chris said. Darren looked at him and grinned widely. He pressed his face into Chris' shoulder and kissed his neck. "I love you" he said. Chris's heart melted right on the spot. After being together for 9 years, he will always feel like he is falling in love with Darren every single day.

 

"I love you more"

 

"That's not possible"

 

 

*

 

 

That night, after Kevin and Chrissy helped clean the patio table and throw the trash away, Darren and Chris tucked their kids away before singing them a lullaby. Together the walked down the hallway to their room hand-in-hand and brushed their teeth. They climbed into bed and Chris pulled out his laptop to finish a few chapters on his new book. Darren decided to stay up to wait for his husband and got on Twitter.

 

"You remember that time I proposed to you?" Darren suddenly asked.

 

Chris gave him a side-glance and smiled before nodding and continuing typing. "How can I forget? It was one of the best days of my life" "What are the others?" Chris stopped writing and quickly saved his document and pushed his laptop away before snuggling into his husbands chest. "Our wedding day. When we adopted Kevin and Chrissy... Today. Everyday" "Everyday?" Darren said smiling. He reached his arm over Chris and settled it so Chris could use it as a pillow. His arm would most likely fall asleep in the morning but it was worth it. Chris placed his arm around Darren's waist. "Yeah, every time I'm with you, it's a good day"


End file.
